La symphonie pourpre
by Aisari
Summary: Ma première fanfiction, sur OnS. Nous suivons ici les aventures de Red, une jeune femme amnésique qui part à la recherche de son passé et de son humanité perdue. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les résumés, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. OC x Crowley, même si la romance peut sembler être délaissée dans les premiers chapitres.
1. Prologue

**Bonjouuur! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic au lieu d'en lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **On ne voit aucun personnage d'OnS dans ce prologue, le premier apparaîtra à la fin du chapitre 1. Et au chapitre 2, vous serez servis héhé. Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des suggestions!**

 **Prologue: Rouge sang**

Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille se laissait doucement bercer par le rythme des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient une à une sur le sol, inlassablement. '' _Plic, ploc_ ''. Toujours le même son, qui brisait durant l'espace d'un instant le silence ambiant qui régnait dans sa cellule. Paradoxalement, cela le rendait encore plus imposant. La demoiselle se concentrait, comme elle le faisait chaque jour de pluie, sur ce son si précieux pour elle.

L'ouïe était sa seule sensation encore stimulée. Elle ne ressentait rien; même la dureté du sol froid et métallique sur lequel elle était allongée ne produisait en elle plus aucun stimuli.

 **-** " **...** "

Même sa propre voix n'émettait plus aucun bruit. Elle ignorait si elle était devenue muette ou si c'étaient ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle aimait sa voix, avant. Mais cela n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le son sec des gouttes de pluie était ce qui lui restait; son seul refuge, le seul élément stimulant qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait morte.

Elle ne prenait plus la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, car elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière ses paupières. Une cellule grise et sombre, crasseuse, avec pour seul élément une plaque en bois collée contre le mur qui était censé lui servir de lit. Elle l'avait utilisé, au début. Le sol était si sale qu'elle avait tout d'abord refusé de s'y allonger, bien sûr, dans un souci de propreté et d'odeur. Mais à présent, la saleté n'était pas si dérangeante. De toute façon, elle était tout aussi sale que ce sol.

Cette cellule était comme son propre reflet; morne et sans vie. La jeune fille avait cessé de compter les jours passés dans cet endroit; elle avait perdu toute notion du temps ainsi que tout espoir d'en sortir. Elle en avait oublié jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici, et avait perdu tout souvenir du monde extérieur. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Non, plus rien.

Elle ne savait plus parler. Peut être même qu'elle était morte et qu'elle avait été jusqu'à oublier comment respirer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir un jour été vivante, après tout. Peut-être que le résidu de liberté qui subsistait en son être cadavérique n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un long rêve.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs que dans une illusion.

Mais, peut-être aussi était-elle encore en vie. La pluie était là, elle. Elle ne venait pas de son imagination; c'était le seul résidu de l'extérieur, la seule attache qui lui restait. '' _Plic, ploc_ ''. La seule chose qui la gardait à l'écart de la folie.

Elle passait son temps à dormir et écoutait la pluie lorsque le sommeil ne venait pas immédiatement. De temps à autre, son ventre la faisait souffrir et la jeune fille se retrouvait obligée de produire un effort pour se nourrir. Elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux, et léchait l'eau poisseuse qui formait une grande flaque au sol. Puis elle se rendormait.

Chaque jour, elle s'affaiblissait. Avant, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en trouvant un bout de pain rassis dans sa cellule; mais cela faisait un bon moment que plus personne ne venait. Il lui en restait quelques bouts pour les jours où le don de la pluie ne suffisait pas à la rassasier.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment de désirs ni de réelles pensées; même la perspective de s'enfuir ne la tentait pas plus que ça. Il lui restait cependant deux choses qu'elle ressentait encore et toujours: l'ennui, et une inexplicable détermination. Il n'y avait rien à espérer ni rien à souhaiter, elle n'était qu'un amas organique à peine vivant; mais c'était comme si le vestige de son humanité lui demandait de ne pas encore mourir.

Alors, elle attendait. Pas encore morte mais pas non plus réellement vivante, l'ombre attendait patiemment le jour de sa libération, ou celui de sa mort.


	2. Chapter 1: Délivrance

**Chapitre 1: Délivrance**

De temps à autre, des fragments de souvenirs lui revenaient lors de ses rêves. Elle apercevait des visages et des lieux qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître, alors qu'ils avaient probablement été des éléments importants de sa vie. Ces songes lui faisaient parfois plus de mal que de bien; lui rappelant que sa vie ne s'était pas toujours résumé à cette pièce glauque et morne. Ces fragments étaient cependant flous et présentaient parfois des événements sans suite chronologique; elle ne les comprenait pas toujours, si bien qu'elle en venait parfois à penser qu'elle rêvait en réalité de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas à proprement parler, alors il n'était pas impossible que cela ne soit encore que sa folie qui lui jouait des tours. Les choses qu'elle voyait étaient souvent des événements survenus lors de l'enfance; rien d'assez proche pour pouvoir l'aider à se souvenir de la raison de son enfermement.

Pourquoi était-elle là, à se laisser mourir à petit feu dans cet endroit exigu? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire? …

Elle avait médité sur la question depuis longtemps, mais son âme brisée n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Ce qui faisait, de la même façon, émerger une autre question: Son amnésie était-elle volontaire ou simple conséquence d'événements? Ces deux interrogations étaient liées, d'une certaine manière.

La jeune femme soupira et se retourna pour se retrouver dos au sol. Elle leva le bras droit vers le haut, paume ouverte, comme pour attraper ce ciel qu'elle ne voyait plus. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'éteindre ainsi, dans l'ignorance de sa propre identité. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Rien. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et se résigner. Elle savait qu'espérer était vain, elle avait d'ailleurs fait taire ses sentiments depuis longtemps. Cependant, parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envahie par une mélancolie profonde et inexplicable. Ce vide en elle la faisait souffrir. Elle souhaitait revoir le ciel si coloré qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves; sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau; retrouver les sensations du contact physique...

~ " _J'aimerai tant… Vivre une dernière fois…_ " ~

Comme si son voeu avait été exaucé par sa simple pensée, elle ressentit une impression nouvelle. Elle sentit un étrange liquide, qui perlait désormais sur ses joues.

~" _Uh?_ "~

Elle porta sa main sur son visage, et reconnu la sensation avec surprise.

~ _"De la pluie… Tombe de mes yeux… Haha..."_ ~

La pluie dans ses yeux se fit de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ce n'était pas des gouttes de pluie, mais des larmes. Comment avait-elle pu aller jusqu'à oublier cela? Elle se rappelait de leur goût salé, qui survenait lorsqu'elle était triste. Triste? Elle? Elle était persuadée que tous ses sentiments avaient disparu. Peut-être alors lui restait-il encore un peu d'humanité; son âme pouvait encore être réparée.

La jeune femme sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et porta ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle entendait son coeur battre, en totale harmonie avec le rythme des gouttes de pluie qui s'écoulaient du plafond. Elle resta un bon moment à écouter le son de la vie, puis finit par se rendormir, apaisée.

Cette nuit là -bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de s'il faisait nuit ou jour-, la jeune prisonnière ne fit pas de rêve. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, et constata que le changement qu'elle avait ressenti la veille était encore là. Bien qu'elle soit encore totalement désorientée psychologiquement et que ses souvenirs n'étaient qu'un ramassis de fragments indéchiffrables, elle pouvait de nouveau ressentir les choses. La tristesse, la nostalgie... L'espoir. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour lui redonner le goût de vivre. Elle espérait que le reste lui reviendrait peu à peu, et que le mystère de sa vie finirait pas se résoudre. Il lui avait fallu des années, sans doute, pour récupérer ces quelques précieuses sensations; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre de nouveau aussi longtemps afin d'obtenir le reste. L'espoir qui naissait en elle lui donnait une forme d'assurance et réveilla sa détermination endormie.

La demoiselle commença par essayer de se lever, ce qui lui demandait un effort musculaire considérable, au vu de son état physique lamentable. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour se lever; et encore plus pour arriver à rester debout et à faire quelques pas. Chaque jour, elle s'y attelait, en faisant de légers progrès.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle avança jusqu'à toucher les barreaux de sa cellule. C'est là qu'elle retrouva de nouveau un autre sentiment; la satisfaction. Fière, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts écorchés le long des barreaux, cherchant un moyen de les ouvrir. Evidemment, elle ne trouva rien; l'ancienne elle se serait déjà enfuie si cela avait été aussi facile, et ne l'aurait pas laissé moisir ici. Elle choisit alors de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement voir de l'autre côté. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu autre chose de ses propres yeux que l'intérieur de sa cellule. A présent, un nouveau champ de vision lui était proposé. Quoique très sombre, la jeune fille pu y distinguer quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un long couloir, dont le sol, mur et plafond étaient semblables à l'intérieur de sa prison. Rien qui pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit, malheureusement.

De nouveau attristée, elle commença à détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, sur sa gauche. Une silhouette était assise juste à côté de sa cellule, contre le mur. Il se fondait presque dans le décor, et sa vision brouillée étant ce qu'elle était, cela ne la surprit pas de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Elle décida de tenter de le réveiller, car l'inconnu semblait endormi. Ne pouvant toujours pas prononcer un seul son, elle frappa les barreaux de ses poings; un son métallique en sortit, mais l'inconnu ne montra encore aucune réaction. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle essaya de passer ses mains à travers les barreaux, le plus loin possible afin d'attraper le bras du dormeur à sa gauche. Elle dut se coller contre les barres métalliques et forcer un peu trop que nécessaire sur son bras, mais elle finit par réussir à attraper ce qui lui semblait être un doigt. La demoiselle tira de toute ses forces et réussit finalement à le ramener vers elle, juste en face des barreaux. Elle put alors l'examiner de plus près.

Malgré le manque de luminosité, elle put le détailler dans les grandes lignes. Il s'agissait d'un homme, aux cheveux bruns et en uniforme militaire. Sa peau était plus que pâle, presque blanche. Elle effleura son visage, puis sentit une chose visqueuse. Elle retira sa main presque immédiatement. Etrangement, cela ne lui avait rien fait; après tout ce temps passé seule, elle s'était imaginé que le contact physique la ferait réagir et lui rappellerait des souvenirs, mais il n'y avait rien eu de tel. La peau de l'homme était glacée, et c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux petites traces rouges au bas de son cou que la jeune prisonnière réalisa avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir. Le soldat était mort, vidé de son sang par un vampire; et depuis longtemps. Le corps semblait déjà être en état de décomposition. L'odeur qui s'en échappait était nauséabonde, bien sûr, mais elle se mêlait avec celle de sa cellule si bien que cela lui avait paru normal. Qui était cet homme? Pourquoi est-il mort? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps? Il lui semblait… familier, mais elle ignorait encore pourquoi. Il était, lui aussi, une part de l'énigme de sa mémoire.

La vue de ce cadavre était affreuse, mais la demoiselle se devait d'avancer. Elle le tira vers elle et tendit le bras pour le fouiller, bien que rebutée par la chair en état de putréfaction presque avancée. Et là, elle trouva littéralement la clef de sa liberté. Elle la fixa quelques minutes, comme si elle avait peur de la briser et de perdre son dernier espoir, puis l'enfonça dans la serrure à l'aveuglette, prenant bien soin à ne pas la faire tomber. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle entendit le ''clic'' annonçant sa délivrance. Tremblante, elle poussa violemment la porte et le cadavre avec; puis s'élança à travers le long couloir.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, chaque pas de plus était une torture. Mais, ayant le pressentiment que le temps lui était compté, sa liberté pouvant lui filer entre les doigts, elle ne s'arrêta pas avant de trouver la sortie. La demoiselle la trouva d'ailleurs plus tôt que prévu; elle se tenait devant une grande porte semi-ouverte qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps. En fait, l'endroit semblait abandonné.

Le filet de lumière qui passait par le petit écart de la porte lui donna la détermination nécessaire de rejoindre le monde extérieur et de quitter définitivement cet endroit. Elle poussa la porte avec précaution, et avança en direction de la lumière. Tout d'abord aveuglée par le soleil qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit doucement.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle eut l'impression de se réveiller enfin d'un long cauchemar qui avait duré presque toute sa vie. Tout était si coloré, si beau, si parfait; cela contrastait tellement avec la monochromie de sa cellule… Le ciel était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves; d'un bleu éclatant qui s'étalait sur tout un nuancier, virant presque au violet à l'horizon. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil et ses rayons picoter sur sa peau, la caresse agréable d'une brise légère et, par-dessus tout, elle entendait la nature. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la musique de la pluie. Le chant du vent, le son du bruissement des arbres dont les feuilles se balançaient doucement, et le bourdonnement joyeux de quelques insectes se mêlaient à sa respiration et aux battements de son coeur, ravissant ses oreilles. Une douce et unique symphonie s'offrait à elle, et elle aurait pu rester à l'écouter pendant une éternité sans aucun regret si son conte de fée ne s'était pas évanoui sous ses yeux.

Un cri strident venait de rompre l'état de transe dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers sa provenance.

Ce qu'elle eut alors devant les yeux la ramena à la cruelle réalité. Une enfant d'à peine 6 ans était effondrée au sol, dans une mare de sang frais. En face d'elle, un monstre se tenait, faisant au moins 9 fois sa taille. Un cavalier de l'apocalypse. Les monstres qui terrorisaient et tuaient les humains qui avaient le malheur de s'aventurer hors des villes protégées.

Le monde dans lequel elle vivait était peut-être bien sa seconde prison. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux était la pire. Chaque jour, un innocent mourait, de la main d'un de ces monstres ou de celle d'un vampire. L'humanité était en voie d'extinction. Cela, la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais oublié, même dans ses pires moments de folie.

Non loin de l'enfant, elle aperçut une seconde silhouette. Un garçon, qui semblait légèrement plus âgé que l'autre. Il était en train de pleurer et de trembler, et fixait le cavalier de l'apocalypse. Il ne tentait même pas de fuir et semblait tout simplement paralysé par la peur. Instinctivement, la jeune fille quitta sa cachette se rua vers lui et lui prit la main. Elle avait peut être échoué à sauver la fille, mais elle pouvait toujours aider celui-là. Il la regarda, étonné; elle n'y fit guère attention et lui tira le bras, lui faisant signe de courir avec elle. Il hocha la tête, confus, et le cavalier de l'apocalypse ne tarda pas à nous poursuivre.

Largement avantagé, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour leur bloquer la route. Elle serra fermement la main de l'inconnu, qui pleurait de plus belle.

 **\- "J-je… Je ne veux pas mourir…. Pitié…"**

Toujours dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, la demoiselle se contenta de lui sourire, en espérant lui donner du courage. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Elle pouvait encore tenter de faire diversion en espérant qu'il soit assez intelligent pour s'enfuir. La jeune fille lui lâcha la main brusquement et s'élança vers le monstre. Elle tenta de grimper sur un de ses membres touchant le sol. Le monstre se concentra alors sur elle et bougea violemment, ce qui la fit inévitablement lâcher sa prise. Elle tomba au sol et roula sur le côté en tentant d'éviter de se faire écraser. Ses membres recommençaient à lui faire mal, et ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Au moins, son ennemi était focalisé sur elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où elle avait laissé le jeune garçon pour constater qu'il n'y était plus. Il avait saisi l'occasion pour s'enfuir, et elle fut soulagée de voir que son acte n'avait pas été vain. Etendue au sol, elle était à la merci du cavalier. Elle ne chercha pas à se relever. Elle n'avait strictement aucune chance. Bien. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de grâce. Elle attendait, après tout, la mort depuis longtemps; et pouvoir se sacrifier en échange de la vie d'un innocent était plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais pu espérer.

Mais la faucheuse ne toqua pas à sa porte ce jour là.

La créature agissait étrangement lentement; la demoiselle se décida à rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un choc sourd à côté d'elle.

C'était la tête du cavalier de l'apocalypse, qui venait de tomber à sa droite. Elle releva les yeux, pour apercevoir, sur le haut du corps de la créature, une femme en robe blanche et noire, aux cheveux violets qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Armée d'une épée, elle semblait être celle qui venait de la débarrasser de son opposant. En une fraction de seconde, elle apparut à côté d'elle.

\- " **Coucouuu, petit bétail! ~ Puisque je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me laisseras bien boire ton sang, dis?"**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le vampire la plaqua au sol et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Une immense douleur s'ajouta à celle qui parcourait déjà son corps mutilé par son enfermement. Elle sentait son énergie vitale la quitter peu à peu, des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux.

Enfin, elle finit par perdre conscience. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux rouges sang de sa prédatrice, rivés sur sa carotide.


	3. Chapter 2: Songe

**Chapitre 2: Songe**

La demoiselle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'imaginer à quoi la mort pouvait bien ressembler, bien qu'elle fut -aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne- toujours prête à l'accepter quand son heure viendrait.

Et maintenant qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de la mort, elle l'attendait avec une curieuse fascination. Allait-ce être simplement le néant? Un au-delà? Elle pensait aussi à tous les autres humains morts avant elle, eux aussi assassinés par des vampires.

Elle perdit peu à peu sa vision, et lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance, elle eut plus l'impression de rêver que de réellement mourir.

 _Elle se trouvait à présent dans une pièce, qui ressemblait à une chambre. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour lui paraissait disproportionné. Elle regarda ses pieds; ils étaient minuscules, et elle avait de mignons petits chaussons roses. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à distinguer les choses en détail; consciente qu'elle était dans un rêve, sa lucidité l'empêchait de s'en imprégner pleinement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un petit flashback avant de mourir, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop cliché. Mais soit. Elle fit quelques pas et se trouva devant un miroir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas vue. Elle semblait néanmoins plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, vers les 5-6 ans. Petite de taille, évidemment, elle portait une robe bleue flottante qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, retenue par de fines bretelles aux épaules bordées de dentelle blanche. Son visage était plus qu'enfantin et reflétait une certaine pureté, mais son regard fixe semblait dégager une certaine maturité. Ils étaient grands, en amande, d'un bleu clair sur les bords qui s'assombrissait en se rapprochant de la pupille, elle-même entourée d'un léger petit cercle de couleur marron clair, presque jaune. Son visage était parsemé de discrètes petites tâches de rousseurs, qui étaient un peu plus accentués en dessous des yeux._

 _Elle se détourna de son reflet et fit quelques pas dans ce qui semblait être son ancienne chambre. Elle était extrêmement bien rangée, et il ne manquait de livres, des jouets. N'importe quel enfant humain à l'heure actuelle aurait été prêt à tout pour obtenir autant de choses._

 _Puisque son rêve semblait pouvoir durer étrangement longtemps -qui sait, rêverait-elle pour l'éternité?-, elle décida de partir explorer les lieux. Tout lui semblait familier, mais elle avait du mal à se souvenir d'avoir vécu dans cet endroit. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se faufila dans le couloir. Des tapisseries ornaient les murs, et tout était joliment décoré. Il en était de même pour les autres pièces vides devant lesquelles elle passa, sans s'attarder plus que ça. Elle s'arrêta ensuite au bout du couloir, dans une grande pièce qui semblait être le salon. Il n'y avait personne, et la pièce était encore une fois ornée de divers éléments qui semblaient coûteux. Sa famille était sans doute aisée. Hum. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui avait attiré son regard depuis le début, c'est-à-dire l'immense baie-vitrée à sa droite. Elle donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle reconnut immédiatement la ville, le nom lui vint en tête comme ses fragments de souvenirs le faisaient parfois. ''Nagoya''. La petite fille posa doucement sa main sur la vitre. Rien n'était détruit. Pas encore, du moins. Des gens traversaient les rues, quelques voitures étaient présentes aussi; et surtout, la ville semblait animée. Elle fut envahie par un sentiment de mélancolie par la pensée que cette époque était révolue._

 _-_ _ **"Redlyn?"**_

 _Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la pièce. La fillette se retourna. ''Redlyn''? Cela sonnait étrangement bien. Son nom... C'était son nom?_

 _-_ _ **"Tout va bien?"**_ _Reprit la voix._

 _Il était grand, avec des cheveux couleurs neige. Il avait l'air calme et presque chaleureux._

 _-_ _ **"Oui, je... Je vais bien."**_

 _Elle avait parlé. Elle avait presque oublié le son de sa voix, mais à cet âge, elle n'avait pas encore vécu le traumatisme qui la priva de sa voix. Ce souvenir avait comme... Débloqué une zone de son inconscient. Elle venait de retrouver l'usage de sa voix._

 _-_ _ **"Tu n'en as pas l'air, pourtant. Eh, ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié de prendre tes médicaments?"**_

 _Hein? Elle était bien contente de pouvoir revivre un événement oublié de sa vie, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Et puis, elle ignorait également ce qu'il était pour elle. Un proche? Son père, peut-être? Ou un ami de ses proches, qui venait jouer les baby-sitters. Elle espérait qu'il lui donnerait des indices implicites sur son identité, mais elle était également intriguée par ces médicaments._

 _-_ _ **"... Je les ai oublié. Vous pourriez me les apporter?"**_

 _Voilà. Elle le regarda, hésitante, espérant élucider le mystère. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être malade, donc pourquoi avait-elle besoin de se soigner?_

 _L'homme éclata de rire, et ce n'était pas du tout -mais vraiment pas- la réaction attendue._

 _-_ _ **" ''Vous''? Haha, Red, tu vouvoies ton père, maintenant?"**_ _Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant._ _ **"Ne bouge pas, je vais les chercher."**_

 _Ah. Son père. Cela sonnait, cette fois, étrangement faux. Et puis, physiquement, il ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses cheveux à elle étaient noirs et légèrement ondulés. Son père adoptif, peut-être? Quoiqu'il en soit, son ''père'' quitta la salle. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le tas de dossier qu'elle avait remarqué pendant leur discussion, sur la table basse._

 _''Shinya Hiiragi, Rapport de mission''. Shinya, Shinya... Son nom trotta dans sa tête quelques secondes et elle finit par l'associer intuitivement avec son fameux père. D'accord. Au moins, elle avait son nom. Elle ouvrit le rapport, qui traitait principalement d'une opération visant à détruire des vampires se faisant passer pour des humains. Ce qui lui apprit deux choses: premièrement, son ''père'' faisait parti de ''l'armée d'extermination des vampires'' (même pour elle, cette armée n'avait toujours été qu'un mythe) bien avant l'apocalypse, et deuxièmement, la chasse aux vampires était apparemment plus ancienne qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle referma le dossier, et s'attarda sur un autre, qui traitait cette fois d'une ''Mahiru Hiiragi'' et d'un ''Guren Ichinose''. Elle ouvrit la première page, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle referma le dossier rapidement et se retourna, innocente. Son père n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'elle fouille dans ce genre de dossiers, mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi de sa faute de les laisser traîner._

 _-_ _ **"Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre?"**_

 _Il lui tendit une boite de comprimés blancs en souriant._

 _-_ _ **"Merci."**_

 _Elle les regarda de plus près. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en médicament, et quoi que ça puisse être, elle n'aurait pas pu le deviner. Sentant le regard de Shinya peser sur elle, elle en avala un._

 _-_ _ **"C'est bien, Red. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais c'est pour ton bien. Ta mère et moi faisons de notre mieux, tu sais."**_

 _Sa mère... Allait-elle pouvoir la revoir, elle aussi?_

 _Tandis qu'elle laissait le comprimé fondre sous sa langue, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en reconnaître le goût salé et métallique. C'était comme... Du sang. Mais elle devait probablement se tromper. Il n'y avait pas de sang dans les médicaments. Elle sourit à son père et tenta d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère._

 _-_ _ **"Où est-elle?"**_

 _Le regard de Shinya se fit compatissant._

 _-_ _ **"Tu sais bien qu'elle est très occupée, en ce moment."**_

 _-_ _ **"... Oui, je sais. Pardon"**_ _, s'excusa-t-elle._

 _Dommage. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir la voir. Shinya s'assit sur une chaise et étudia les dossiers de la table basse._

 _-_ _ **"Désolée, ma chérie, j'ai encore tout un tas de dossiers à traiter pour le travail. J'essaie de compenser l'absence de Mahiru, mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, je t'appellerai pour le dîner."**_

 _Oh, bien. ''Mahiru'' était donc sa mère. Elle aurait dû jeter un coup d'oeil au dossier à son nom lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, mais c'était un peu tard maintenant. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'autres indices. Mais elle croisa de nouveau son propre regard dans le miroir et s'immobilisa._

 _Ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Ils n'étaient pas comme cela, tout à l'heure... Son coeur s'accéléra, et sa vision se fit de plus en plus floue. Déjà? C'était la fin de son rêve, alors qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Non, non. Elle essaya de lutter._

 _~ ''Pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite, je t'en prie! Ne te réveille pas!'' ~_

Et elle ouvrit les yeux en se levant brusquement. Sa respiration était saccadée, et une douleur dans le cou la faisait souffrir. Pourquoi? Elle était vivante? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve? Pourtant, c'était impossible que sa prédatrice l'ait laissé en vie. Elle porta la main à son cou, sentant les deux petites incisions.

~ '' _Reprenons. J'étais en train de me faire vider de mon sang par un vampire, j'ai revu un souvenir de mon enfance, et je suis encore vivante, pour une raison inconnue. Et... Je m'appelle Redlyn. Je me souviens de mon prénom et de mon père._ '' ~

Elle respira lentement, le temps qu'elle se calme. Puis, Red se leva. Elle était exactement au même endroit que précédemment, et il n'y avait plus personne. Elle avait étrangement très soif, mais fit taire cette envie. Il n'y avait pas d'eau à proximité, de toute façon. Très bien. Rester planter là à se poser des questions ne l'aiderait pas à trouver les réponses. Elle se remit en marche, explorant les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, Red remarqua un immeuble -à moitié détruit, évidemment- qui semblait plus grand que les autres. Cela lui ferait un bon point de vue pour se détailler un peu la ville. Elle s'y dirigea et, après avoir tendu l'oreille pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, entreprit de monter les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage.

Elle porta sa main en visière, et reconnut le paysage après quelques secondes.

~ '' _Nagoya... La ville n'a pas échappé à la destruction._ '' ~

Seuls quelques immeubles et routes étaient encore intacts. Elle observa la ville, et décida de se rendre à l'hôtel de ville. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait de vieux dossiers intéressants. Maintenant qu'elle avait le nom de ses parents, ça ne serait pas très difficile. Et il y aurait sans doute de l'eau, aussi, pour calmer sa soif.

Red descendit donc de là où elle était, et s'y rendit.

Arrivée devant le grand bâtiment (après une quinzaine de minutes de marche), elle eut une curieuse impression. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, elle avait bien regardé autour d'elle plusieurs fois. Les sens en alerte, après une longue hésitation, elle pénétra dans l'hôtel de ville. Les réponses à ses questions n'allaient pas venir en claquant des doigts; il lui fallait prendre des risques.

C'est lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième étage qu'elle sentit réellement son erreur. Il n'y avait toujours personne, mais cette appréhension s'amplifiait. Si c'était son sixième sens qui l'avertissait du danger, peut-être serait-il sage de l'écouter. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment l'impression qu'entrer ici avait été le mauvais choix. Restait à savoir si ce n'était justement qu'une impression, ou bien un réel avertissement. Red se stoppa. En fait, le silence autour d'elle était beaucoup trop silencieux pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de quelque chose. La ville lui avait semblé déserte, mais n'y avait-elle pas croisé un garçon, un cavalier de l'apocalypse, et une demoiselle vampire? Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être la seule personne dans cette ville. Et l'hôtel de ville, étant justement le bâtiment ''important'' de Nagoya, ne pouvait pas être vide. Oh que non. Elle avait vraiment été stupide, sur ce coup là. Elle avait bravé la mort une fois, il serait sage d'éviter de tester sa chance une seconde fois.

Elle se retourna et décida de faire demi-tour, en courant très, très vite. Mais juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'escalier, deux silhouettes apparurent devant elle. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient tous deux de longues dents, des oreilles pointues et des yeux rouges. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à parler de façon assez stupide et un peu trop rapidement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle disait; elle eut l'impression que son ancienne personnalité ressortait.

\- **"Vous ne pourriez pas, hum, faire comme si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici? Des humains, il y en a partout, alors, euh, ce serait vraiment vraiment généreux de votre part de ne pas me manger. Oh, et puis je suis sûre que j'ai très mauvais goût. Très. Tout à l'heure, un vampire ne m'a même pas achevé alors qu'elle buvait mon sang, il devait vraiment être affreux. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous causer une indigestion."**

Le premier -un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille, musclé, avec des cheveux bicolores tressés- la regarda d'un air amusé et se mit à sourire. L'autre, une blonde qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête, avait l'air indifférente.

\- **"Seigneur Crowley?"**

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- **"Mhh... Je te laisse l'honneur, Horn. Tue la si tu veux, où garde la pour plus tard."**

Red n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir. Elle aurait pu sauter par la fenêtre, mais la finalité aurait été inchangée. Le dénommé Crowley resta en retrait, et Horn s'approcha d'elle.

\- **"Et bien, petite humaine, nous allons voir si ton sang est aussi horrible que tu le prétends."**

Elle se pencha vers son cou, et Red n'essaya même pas résister. Elle se laissa faire, résignée. Elle avait eu de la chance une fois, mais ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Elle espérait juste que la blonde allait décider de la ''garder pour plus tard'' après y avoir goûté. Le vampire enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge blanche, du côté où elle n'avait pas encore été mordue.

\- **"Alors, Horn?"**

Elle se détacha délicatement de son cou et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- **"Délicieux. P-pas autant que le votre, bien sûr."**

Tiens, elle ignorait que les vampires se mordaient entre eux. Et vu la façon dont Horn avait rougi, ils faisaient peut-être plus que se mordre. Mais ça, Red ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- **"Oh, vraiment? Je vais peut-être devoir y goûter."**

Se faire mordre par trois vampires dans la même journée, Red établissait un record. Le roux s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle commençait à finalement envisager la possibilité de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Elle sentit sa respiration sur son cou, elle sentit qu'il allait mordre, mais une voix qui lui sembla familière l'interrompit.

\- **"Seigneur Crowleeeey! J'ai les dossiers que vous m'aviez demandé!"**

Chevelure violette, robe blanche, de la même taille qu'elle... Pas de doute, c'était le vampire qui l'avait tué -enfin, qui avait essayé- tout à l'heure. Elle semblait également reconnaître Red, puisqu'elle la pointa du doigt avec une expression de surprise. Sa robe blanche était maculée de sang, et Red ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer.

\- **"Oh, mais c'est l'humaine que j'ai tué tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?"**

Le grand vampire s'écarta de Red et jeta un regard intrigué à la demoiselle aux cheveux violets.

\- **"Tu l'as tué? Chess?"**

Elle hocha la tête.

- **"Ouiii! J'en suis sûre, elle ne respirait même plus. J'ai bu tout son sang, tout! Vidée entièrement, héhé."**

Crowley reprit.

\- **"Alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle soit là, respirant encore?"**

Chess haussa les épaules.

- **"Je ne sais pas. Les humains ont peut-être inventé une nouvelle technique de survie? Ou...-"**

Elle se coupa. Elle regardait Red d'un air encore plus choqué.

- **"Ehhhh? Seigneur Crowley, regardez!"**

Il se tourna également vers Red, et son regard fut également surpris, bien que sa stupeur soit bien plus contrôlée.

\- **"... Q-Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"** Lâcha Red.

Le roux eut l'air amusé, une once de malice brilla dans ses yeux.

- **"En effet"** , répondit-il. **"Un de tes yeux vient de tourner au rouge, petite humaine."**

Les yeux rouges de son rêve, sa soif en se réveillant, puis son œil rouge ici... Redlyn se mit à supposer des choses qu'elle aurait voulu éviter de penser. Elle n'avait pas...? Non. Oh, que non. Pourquoi tout devenait donc si compliqué?


	4. Chapter 3: Souillure

**Hey! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour mes deux précieux/ses followers! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu, ne serait-ce que par au moins une personne haha.**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre, j'étais assez occupée mais le voilà! Un peu plus court que les deux précédents, par contre. L'intrigue avance lentement, je sais bien, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop x) Si vous avez des remarques / conseils n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir :) Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 3: Souillure**

Redlyn ne savait que penser de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était cernée, incapable de se défendre et de réfléchir calmement; et elle découvrait à présent que son œil s'amusait à changer de couleur. En rouge, qui plus est.

Alors qu'elle tentait de garder son sang-froid afin de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, le vampire aux cheveux bicolores se rapprocha d'elle. Il observa son œil de plus près, lui soulevant le menton.

- **"Intéressant,"** fit-il. **"Aussi rouge que le sang qui coule dans tes veines."**

Il la détailla et sembla réfléchir quelques instants, prenant soudainement un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- **"Dis moi, tu es sûre d'être humaine?"**

La réponse semblait si évidente, et pourtant Red fut incapable d'acquiescer ou d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un hochement de tête. Elle avait peur. Affreusement peur. Le peu de courage qu'elle avait pu réunir jusque là s'était évanoui en un instant. Red n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Le vampire faisait deux fois sa taille et la présence de ses deux acolytes ne faisait que renforcer l'aura menaçante qui remplissait la pièce. Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de s'enfuir? La jeune femme se sentait impuissante. A vrai dire, elle se sentait humaine; ce sentiment était bien naturel à sa race lorsqu'elle faisait face à ses prédateurs.

Elle déglutit et répondit tout de même, d'une fois tremblante qui trahissait sa peur, mais également son doute.

\- **"E-Evidemment que oui."**

Un silence s'ensuivit. Il ne lui répondit pas et les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, il semblait réfléchir. Red ne dit rien; elle ne pouvait qu'attendre patiemment. Enfin, le roux reprit la parole en lui demandant son nom.

\- **"Mon nom?"** Elle hésita une poignée de secondes, puis voyant que de toute façon elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre à divulguer un nom dont elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même, elle acheva sa phrase. **"Je m'appelle Redlyn...?"**

Elle termina sa réponse avec une intonation haute, comme si elle posait une question; mais ses adversaires n'eurent pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur.

- **"Eh bien, Redlyn..."**

Le vampire se rapprocha encore de quelques dangereux centimètres. Et fit un grand sourire.

\- **"Tu auras l'honneur de ne pas mourir tout de suite."**

Et sur ces mots, la demoiselle sentit un coup dans son abdomen, qui lui fit perdre connaissance, -si rapidement qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir d'être encore en vie-. Encore une fois. Décidément, le destin prenait un malin plaisir à la faire s'évanouir ainsi qu'à la placer dans des situations plus que dangereuses. Et ce n'était que le début.

Lorsque la demoiselle se réveilla, ses membres étaient engourdis. Sa vision brouillée s'éclaircit peu à peu, en même temps que son esprit, pour remarquer qu'elle se situait dans une grande pièce plutôt luxueuse, aux allures victoriennes, attachée fermement sur une chaise. Elle sentait une présence, mais personne n'avait l'air d'être dans la pièce. Elle profita de ses quelques minutes de solitude pour se reprendre, respirer calmement et garder un semblant de sang-froid, puis un vampire qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait le même uniforme que les autres vampires, d'un blanc immaculé, mais quelques infimes différences lui permit de l'identifier comme un noble. Ses cheveux argentés étaient attachés en queue de cheval, il avait bien évidemment les mêmes yeux rouges et les incisives pointues des gens de sa race. Il porta sur Redlyn un regard tellement amusé et un sourire si chaleureux qu'elle sut, encore une fois, que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Remarquant sans doute son expression inquiète, le vampire se plaça en face d'elle.

\- **"Allons, allons, ne fais donc pas cette tête, humaine. Je ne vais pas te manger."**

Son interlocutrice ne fut visiblement pas très sensible à cette touche d'humour. Il laissa la jeune femme s'enfermer dans le silence puis approcha sa main gantée de son visage. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage et inspecta son œil. Le désappointement se lisait dans le regard du vampire.

\- **"Où est passé ce fameux œil rouge?"**

L'air surpris de Red lui suffit amplement en guise de réponse.

- **"Ohh, je vois. Bien, ce n'est pas très grave. Cela ne rendra l'expérience que plus amusante."**

Plus il parlait, plus Red s'inquiétait. Le vampire argenté s'éloigna quelques instants, fouilla dans une commode, puis revient près d'elle. Il semblait l'observer de la même façon qu'un scientifique observait son cobaye.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et l'agita sous son nez. Red réagit immédiatement: le contenu de la fiole ne laissait place à aucun doute, il s'agissait de sang frais. Une soif soudaine, presque douloureuse, la prit soudain. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le voir, mais son œil était une nouvelle fois devenu rouge, du même rouge que le sang.

Le dégoût d'être attirée par cette substance se mêlait de façon contradictoire au désir qu'elle avait de le boire. Elle aurait souhaité en être surprise; mais Red ne l'était pas. Cette situation la mettait face à l'évidence qu'elle avait voulu ignorer à plusieurs reprises. D'abord, ses yeux rouges lors de son rêve puis éveillée; et sa soif à son réveil ainsi qu'au moment présent la rendait incapable de nier sa condition. Elle n'était pas humaine.

- **"Mais tu n'es pas non plus un vampire."**

Elle releva la tête vers le vampire, effrayée par la perspective qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées, ou même par celle d'être aussi facilement déchiffrable. Il se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique et agita doucement la fiole, la tenant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il la fixait, lisait la tentation sur son visage, et la jeune femme détestait la manière dont il jouait avec elle. Il testait son sang-froid. Mais Red ne perdait pas, -pas encore- et même si elle mourrait d'envie de s'emparer du précieux liquide, ses mains étaient attachées derrière la chaise. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher ses tremblements et sa frustration. Elle était frustrée, si impuissante de ne pas pouvoir se libérer et d'avaler le contenu de la fiole, mais également frustrée de se sentir céder peu à peu à ces pulsions monstrueuses qui semblaient aller contre sa nature d'humaine. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas les pensées si claires qu'elle voulait le croire, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait était d'obtenir la satisfaction de son désir de sang. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus diriger son regard ailleurs que sur la fiole, comme hypnotisée.

Le rire du vampire ne l'a sortit même pas de cet état. Il dit quelques mots qu'elle entendit sans comprendre, puis il ouvrit la fiole et la but presque intégralement devant elle. Il resta un instant à regarder les gouttes restantes, et versa l'infime contenu sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la demoiselle. Enfin, il sortit, la laissant de nouveau seule. Face à elle-même et à sa condition de monstre qu'elle venait de devenir. Avec le recul, ce jour fut le jour où elle signa un pacte avec le diable; le jour où le monstre prit une petite place dans son cœur d'humaine.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était assez éloigné, lorsque sa présence se fit lointaine, Redlyn se mit à pleurer comme une enfant; comme l'enfant qu'elle était peut-être restée. Elle se sentait souillée, corrompue, abîmée... Elle se retint de vomir de dégoût et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil lui permettrait de la débarrasser de ce sentiment sordide qui lui étreignait douloureusement le cœur. Mais elle passa néanmoins sa langue plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres, pour récupérer les précieuses gouttes pourpres.


End file.
